The Webs We Weave
by GrlWthAThrnNHrSd
Summary: Humans and Youkai are bitter enemies. Both worlds will be destroyed if they cannot work together to defeat a great evil. A story of a boy who belongs to both worlds and a girl who belongs to neither. He wants to gain full power; she just wants to go home.
1. Prolouge: The Birth Of Naraku

_**Full Summary: **Humans and Youkai are bitter enemies. Both worlds will be destroyed if they cannot work together to defeat a great evil. A story of a boy who belongs to both worlds and a girl who belongs to neither. He wants to gain full power and she just wants to go home. An unlikely group assembles to defeat the odds in order to save everything from destruction. The red string of fate ties us all together. _

_**Blanket Disclaimer**: All I own is a shrine I errected in order to worship Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I'm merely borrowing her characters and butchering her plotline in order to placate my saber-toothed muse. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Webs We Weave<strong>_

_**Prologue: The Birth Of Naraku **_

* * *

><p>Onigumo had never felt like his life was his own. Even before he was born, it seemed the invisible strings of fate tugged him into an existence he never welcomed. Onigumo was not a particularly handsome or clever man. He had no talents, no skills, no apparent use except to inhale and exhale at appropriate intervals. The only thing he had ever been exceptionally good at was merely surviving, even when he did things that should have warranted his death. Sometimes he wondered to himself, in the dark of the night, why it seemed he was not allowed to die.<p>

He was quite young, but his gaunt face was aged by hunger, hardships, and the fact that he not only spent his days outside enduring the elements, but also his nights as well. His skin was roughened by the sun and wind. His eyes were small and beady, dark and oily like fish scales, forever watching, always mistrustful. Onigumo felt he had every right to be mistrustful. Fate had not been kind to him…

His father was a nameless, faceless bandit whom Onigumo had never met. The only thing the bandit possessed was charisma, which he had once used to lure Onigumo's mother into a dark, deserted wood and then taken her virginity by force. Nine months later, Onigumo was innocently born into a home that already hated him because of the circumstance of his torrid consummation.

Onigumo knew he should have died before he had been born. His mother should have gone to a herbalist and begged for a draught to kill the life growing inside of her; yet she did not. When he was born, he did not cry. As the mid-wife cleaned the babe she discovered a large birth-mark covering his back. It was unmistakably in the shape of a spider. He knew his mother's family should have declared him demon-spawn and drowned him in the river, forever out of sight and out of mind; yet they did not.

His mother held him and looked upon him with no love in her eyes as she spit out his name like a curse, "Onigumo," clearly influenced by his odd, arachnid birthmark.

Onigumo always knew his mother had not been very fond of him, the same way he knew the people in his village were not fond of him. She was a mother, but she was not motherly. She simply went through the motions of raising a child. She fed him, clothed him, bathed him, and protected him, even though she did not love him. Onigumo didn't know why his mother allowed him to live, or why she put up with him. Perhaps she couldn't escape her maternal instincts. Perhaps a mother never truly hated her child, though his mother never truly loved him either.

Onigumo grew up in a small village that silently looked down upon him and his unwed mother. Rumors about his peculiar birth mark were whispered. Onigumo was very young when he realized what really protected him: fear. His mother was scared, though she hid her fear with a tumultuous concoction of anger and apathy. The villagers were afraid of him, though they hid behind their whispered rumors, content to just speculate.

As a result of his mother's cold indifference, when his mother grew ill and died, Onigumo didn't feel very much of anything. He was still a child, on the brink of adolescence. A few more winters under his belt and he would be considered an adult, but for now Onigumo enjoyed playing even if the other children refused to play with him. Solitude never bothered him much. He was fine playing by himself. Onigumo often went into the woods on the outskirts of the village and trained with fallen tree limbs, pretending they were swords. He liked to imagine himself as a samurai, someone with power and respect. Sometimes he would catch small animals like squirrel or rabbits and kill them.

Sometimes he would even catch cats and stray dogs and kill them too. Onigumo never brought these kills home for food. He ravaged the bodies too much, snapped bone and sinew, beat the corpses until they were unrecognizable heaps of fur-soaked blood. Onigumo liked the blood. He thought the color was very pretty.

It was a day like any other. Onigumo came home from playing, feeling content and happy from a recent kill he'd made, and found her on the floor. She could have been sleeping. He approached her slowly, already sure that she was dead. He checked her breathing, anyways. She was cold and rigid to the touch. Shivering, Onigumo left the small hut without saying a word. He knew that with his mother dead the village would no longer tolerate his presence. In fact, they might try to blame her death on him and kill him outright.

He knew that he was suddenly alone in the world, but it didn't feel much different than before. It occurred to him that he had always been alone. Onigumo didn't have any possessions other than the clothes on his back, so he left that night with nothing. Fate stretched, weaving complex patterns like the intricate designs in a spider's web, guiding him towards his destiny.

Sometimes it is fate for children to follow in their parent's footsteps. Though it wasn't intentional, the son followed in the footsteps of a father he never met. He effortlessly settled into the life of the lawless.

He stole what he needed, be it food, clothing, or a horse, and killed whoever got in his way. Onigumo had learned apathy from his mother and didn't feel much emotion other than anger, fear, or lust. Killing didn't effect him much. The only thing that bothered him much was women. He hated women as much as he loved them. They enraged him and frightened him a little. Maybe because of his mother, maybe because he knew what his father did to his mother, but Onigumo found he couldn't bring himself to rape anyone, like the other lawless bandits did with ease.

When he was old enough, he settled for paying whores to take care of his fundamental needs, to sate his lust, though he didn't like to. He despised whores; he was repelled by their nature. He found them dirty, corrupt, filthy, vile liars and if he fell asleep before them they would steal from him and disappear in the night. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to purity when it stumbled across him.

There was no honor among thieves and Onigumo was not at all an honorable man. Though he lived and traveled with a group of men much like himself, he found it easy to plot against them. He easily betrayed his pack of evil men he traveled with when it suited his needs. He wanted money and he took it. He took it all for himself. The only flaw in his plan was that one survived and returned the favor.

Onigumo stumbled into the situation the way he had stumbled into life. Perhaps it had simply been his destiny. Either way, he found himself near-unconscious, bleeding, broken, and burned beyond recognition. For a long time pain was all he knew. The pain was so immense he begged to die. Despite everything he'd been through, he was still alive - miraculously alive. Onigumo found he didn't want to be alive, but still, his body lived on. Delirious with pain, Onigumo wondered if he would ever die, would he ever be released from his cruel, bleak life his body clung to.

That was how the miko found him. When he saw her he momentarily forgot his pain. She was young and beautiful, with long, flowing dark hair and perfect, porcelain skin. Her eyes were dark and soft, framed by thick bangs. An aura of purity surrounded her; she nearly glowed. Onigumo found himself drawn by her light and something inside of him responded to the light of purity. The darkness in him grew and he wanted her in a way he had never wanted any other woman. Still, he begged her, "kill me." His throat was so badly burned it was difficult to talk.

But she did not put him out of his misery. She was filled with too much goodness to simply murder him. Instead, she tended his wounds, applied salve to his burns in effort to soothe his pain, and kept him alive, though he heard her little sister beg her to abandon him.

He glared into the darkness and thought, '_Go to hell, brat.' _Onigumo simply hated the young child named Kaede because she stole Kikyou's attention. But, Kikyou refused to leave him. She brought him food and water and spoon-fed him because he was too weak and badly injured to even move his head. When Kikyou couldn't make it, she would send her sister to care for him even though it was obvious the child hated him.

To entertain himself he would talk about Kikyou in front of the child until she was too repulsed to be near him anymore. Still, Kikyou bandaged his burns and mixed herbs to lessen the pain. She sheltered him in a shallow cave and his days blended together so that there was no difference between them. Onigumo's existence revolved around her comings and goings. He learned that her name was Kikyou and he thought of her every waking second, his perfect, pure, little miko.

Her purity drew him to her like a moth to a flame and he wished with a cavernous, insatiable hunger to be the one to take her purity. His corrupt soul cried out for her, wanted to consume her. He wanted to see those innocent eyes darken with passion. He wanted to own her mind, body, and soul. It was torture to see her everyday and not be able to touch her. His body was useless. Despite Kikyou's visits, his mind dulled and he began to grow mad in a slow, steady way. In his own sick way he thought he loved her, though he was not completely sure what love was.

Still, he survived, with Kikyou's help and Kaede's unwilling aid. He found himself wanting to live again, to live with her. He dreamed about taking her as his wife. Sometimes Kikyou would talk to him, maybe because she pitied him and wished to relieve his loneliness. Maybe she simply talked to him to relieve her own burdens to someone who could only listen. What danger did he pose? He would never leave the cave that provided his shelter. Onigumo knew that Kikyou was alone like he was alone, even with her annoying little sister. Onigumo knew that Kikyou was the protector of the legendary Shikon-no-tama.

'_Oh, Kikyou_,' he would say silently to himself. '_Give me the jewel and both of our problems will be resolved. You will no longer have to carry the burden of the Shikon-no-tama and I will regain my strength and mobility. Then, I will have you to myself for as long as I wish_.'

His silent thoughts fueled him. They gave him hope and he fed off that hope. Then one day the unthinkable happened. Onigumo kept track of Kikyou's moods and emotions so closely he knew her face better than he had known his own. When her heart began to change, he saw it. And the sniveling little brat had the nerve to look smug whenever she saw him.

All of his dreams, hopes, and wishes would be nothing if Kikyou loved another. Hatred bubbled in his scarred chest with the thought of Kikyou with another man. Onigumo would not suffer this last injustice. The universe owed him this at least. Onigumo would have Kikyou and he would also have the Shikon Jewel.

And so, when the demons came, he let them in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for reading! I'm posting the next chapter immediately – either tonight or tomorrow- because I don't want this prologue to set the tone for the story. So, please, let me know what you think! To set aside any confusion this is kind of a new take on the cannon…like an AU but set in the Cannon Universe…if that makes sense. Call it an AU, call it a Cannon Divergence...or even a spin-off, if you will. Either way, I'm letting my brain go crazy with this one. Well, I guess the next chapter will explain everything better!


	2. 1 Into The Fold

**The Webs We Weave**

_Chapter One: Into The Fold_

* * *

><p>Perspiration collected at the nape of the young boy's neck despite his attempts to keep cool. His dark hair, which he normally kept short in the summer months, was overgrown and collected in a short ponytail at the back of his head. His simple, unadorned yukata was short, hemmed above his knees, but the summer sun beat down on him, making him feel both hot and drowsy. He casually wiped the beads of perspiration from his neck and watched, more than listened, to his father talk. The tall, broad-shouldered man talked with his hands and was prone to dramatic gestures when he was excited or passionate about something.<p>

The boy clenched his jaw to stifle a yawn. Exterminating _mononoke_ was his father's favorite past time, his life's passion. Yawning in the face of his father, _his teacher_, would be a sign of great disrespect regardless of the drowsy heat. The child flinched guiltily when he saw his sister fix him with a side-long glance, her dark eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly. His sister knew him well and must have caught the yawn in spite of his efforts. Her dark eyes were stern, but the corners of her mouth briefly turned up in a sympathetic smile, before she turned her full attention back to their father. Kohaku took that as a sign to do the same, grateful that his sister could understand his immense fear of disappointing their father, and tuned into the lecture with renewed vigor.

Kohaku was proud of his heritage, envious of his father and his sister's reputations as great _taijiya_, but even so, he felt rather queasy as his father delved into the finer points of disemboweling a _nure-onna_, or any other _mamono_ with a serpentine body. It was a difficult feat because it was so hard to actually locate the stomach on their winding, serpent-like bodies. Thankfully, the only supernatural to make it into their village alive in the last hundred years chose that moment to jump into Kohaku's lap and purr loudly. Kohaku smiled down at the tiny, kitten-sized _youkai_. The feline meowed cheerfully, jutting her cream-colored head into Kohaku's soft palm.

Sango looked over and smiled, reaching out to pet the small cat, kindly tweaking one of her black-tipped tails. Their father paused, his brows drawn, but even he was susceptible to the feline's charm and a small smile stretched his rough, suntanned face. "Well," he continued on, "since Kirara has decided to grace us with her presence, why don't we forget about the _nure-onna_ for now and move onto the differences between _bakeneko_ and _nekomata_?"

Kohaku nodded eagerly and Sango chucked softly, adding her acquiescence. Their father nodded knowingly and effortlessly switched topics. "Tell me, son. What do you know about _bakeneko_?"

The young boy blinked in surprise before clearing his throat. "A _bakeneko_ is a cat that gains paranormal powers after certain circumstances. They can eat almost anything...even posionous snakes. After a _bakeneko's_ tail grows long enough it forks into two tails, then it is no longer called a _bakeneko_, but a _nekomata_. A _bakeneko_ will haunt any household it is kept in, creating ghostly fireballs, menacing sleepers, walking on its hind legs, changing its shape into that of a human, and even devouring its owner in order to shapeshift and take their place."

His father chuckled. "I see you've been listening to the fool stories some of the villagers like to spout. However, you've made a good point. Most people wouldn't know the difference since both cat youkai may appear similar. The biggest difference isn't in the _apperance_, but in the _behavior. _Behavior is one of the most important things. It's what seperates the _youkai_ we exterminate and the _youkai_ we leave be._ Bakeneko_ can be quite vile, evil, man-eating monsters but I've never seen our Kirara so much as scratch someone who didn't deserve it." He paused to flash a quick smile at the purring kitten.

"The most common legend attached to _nekomata_ is that a family cat had reached such an age and wisdom that its tail split in two and it acted somewhat as a guardian or protector for its family."

The siblings glanced over at Kirara, both believing their father's words. The little cat had been in their family for as long as anyone could remember. They knew that sometimes their cute "little kitten" could transform into a fierce, tiger-sized, saber-toothed warrior with the uncanny ability to summon fire. Kirara had protected them on more than one occasion and eagerly fought beside them, slaying anything or anyone who dared to harm one of her own. Many people considered it odd for a village of _taijiya_ to house a _youkai_, however adorable she could appear, but Kirara wasn't just a _youkai_ to them. She was _their youkai_. Or more accurately, they were _her _humans.

The hot summer sun was unrelenting as their lesson continued. Finally, their father felt they had learned enough for one afternoon and released them. Sango followed her brother into the shade of a nearby tree and rested against the trunk, enjoying relief from the blazing sun.

"I feel like my head is going to explode," Kohaku complained.

Sango shot him a look that clearly said 'no whining!' but then she relented and eased into an encouraging smile. "It's not so bad. This is all information we need to know and father is the best at what he does. We should consider ourselves lucky." Sango's smile turned mischievous. "And at least we're not working on our numbers or our calligraphy."

Though they were in the _youkai_-slaying profession, their father wanted his children to be well-rounded and as educated as possible.

Kohaku grinned at his sister, relaxing in the soft, tall grass with Kirara purring on his chest. "True," he agreed.

"You know he's only giving us a break because we have a mission tomorrow," Sango stated smoothly, quietly concerned about her little brother.

The boy visibly deflated, his good-natured smile slipping away. "Yeah, I know." He rolled over on his side, dislodging Kirara from her perch. She swatted Kohaku lightly with her tails and trotted over to where Sango sat. "I have to admit, I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do fine. You've only been training for real combat since you were able to walk."

"I know, I know. But what if I mess up?" Kohaku's dark eyes were filled with worry and it tugged at his sister's heart.

"Don't have doubts and you will be fine. Besides father and the others will be there if anything happens." Sango's eyes sparkled. "And _I'll _be there."

That did make Kohaku feel better. His sister was well-respected in their community for her prowess. She was a prodigy and Kohaku knew nothing would go wrong if his father and his sister were there. Still, it was his first time seeing real action and despite his dedication, Kohaku was not a violent child. He didn't glory in the battle, like the others did.

"Besides, you're much better then you give yourself credit for," Sango added, cuddling Kirara in her lap.

"Really? You think so?"

"I do. When it is dusk we'll practice some more and I'll be sure to make sure you're prepared for battle." Sango grinned.

Kohaku gulped. His sister was several years older than him and their father had gifted her with a formidable weapon: a heavy, bone boomerang, christened Hiraikotsu. She was famous for her proficiency with her weapon and Kohaku did not like the idea of practicing with her. Sango never held back.

True to her word, at dusk, when the sun sank under the mountains and the temperature cooled, Sango put him through his paces, making sure he was ready. To his own surprise, he did rather well, with some pointers from his sister. No one pushed him as hard as Sango, but she also knew when he had had enough.

"Well, brother mine, I think you're ready." Sango ruffled his hair affectionately. Her barely came up to her shoulders, so Kohaku had to look up to meet her gaze.

"Yes! Thanks, Sango. I feel ready now."

* * *

><p>A selection of the villages finest warriors rose at dawn, an elite group that consisted of Sango, Kohaku, and their father. Three other men accompanied them, each of them older than Sango but younger than her father.<p>

They traveled quickly and lightly, Kirara patrolling the sky above them. Kohaku quickened his gate to match his sister's long-legged stride and fell into step with her. "What are we up against again, sister?" he asked in a low voice.

Sango shot him a quick look, her eyes dark and unreadable beneath a fringe of long lashes. Whenever Sango donned the traditional attire of their _taijiya_ clan, she underwent a small, silent transformation. She wasn't just his loving sister who made sure he ate three meals a day, mended his clothing, and trained him to become a better fighter; she was a lethal, cunning, killing machine. She had the spirit of a true warrior and he couldn't help but pale in comparison.

"There is an insect _mononoke_ troubling this area. It's rampaged through this territory, terrorizing many of the villages. We are going to put a stop to this madness before any other innocent people are harmed."

Kohaku nodded, his lips pursed in a tight line. "An insect, right. Is it...very large?" he asked, for clarification.

A few feet ahead of them, their father chuckled. "Don't worry, son."

Their uncle, walking to the left of their father, half-turned to wink at the boy. "Yes, Kohaku-kun. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Kohaku tried to look comforted by the man's words, but failed miserably. He felt his sister's hand rest on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. "It's true, little brother. These big, blustering _mononoke_ might look intimidating but they are the easiest to take down."

"What Sango says it true, son. The ones that you really have to worry about are the ones that can take a human form. Those _youkai_ are often the most dangerous. Not to say that all of them are inherently evil, but they are capable of the most damage since they are usually the most cunning."

"I see." Kohaku pondered his father's words silently while the rest of the group talked casually and joked merrily around him. Kohaku could tell that his companions were calm and collected, geared for battle, yet they were looking forward to it, unlike him. He sighed, feeling nervous until Sango whispered softly, loud enough only for him to hear. "Just remember that I'll be with you the entire time."

Kohaku met his sister's gaze and shot her a genuine smile, actually finding comfort in her words. Sango winked and then turned face-forward again, quietly focusing on the task at hand. Kohaku did his best to emulate his sister.

They made excellent time and arrived just as dusk was setteling over the land. The villagers stopped what they were doing to watch the swift, black-clad _taijiya _approach. Sango inspected the village closely. Cozy clusters of huts dotted the mossy-green hillside. The huts were nothing extravagant but she could see that they were made well. Irrigation ditches lined the fields of crops and she could just pick up on the soft clucking of chickens and the laughter of children. To her right, Sango spotted the _torii_ arches that marked the entrance to a shrine. Her eyes followed the steep slope of stairs that led to a plateau before sweeping back down to eye a small bridge that led to more clusters of huts and what looked to be space cleared for market purposes.

Sango turned back to meet the curious stares of the villagers, taking in the thin summer kimono they wore. Not the best quality of cloth, but not the worst either. Sango assumed the same of the village in general: not the wealthiest but not the poorest either. In fact, this village seemed better off than most she had encountered lately.

Most importantly, she noticed, they must have beaten the _mononoke_ there. The village was still whole, peaceful, and prosperous - and Sango had every intention of keeping it that way. One of the villagers must have gone and fetched the head of the village because there was a commotion nearby.

"Make way for the high-priestess!" A deep male voice called out and sure enough a woman dressed in traditional priestess garb began making her way over to them. Her descent was slow and steady, her body slightly bent from age. The _taijiya_ knelt down on the ground, heads bowed respectfully as the old woman came to stand before them.

"Ah, and what do we have here?" The old woman asked, slinging a long yew bow over her shoulder casually. A quiver full of arrows peeked over her opposite shoulder.

Kohaku lifted his head, looking up into a kind, finely wrinkled face. A patch was placed over one eye. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her to cause such an injury. Realizing he was staring when the miko winked at him with her good eye, Kohaku quickly dropped his head respectfully.

"Miko-sama," Kohaku heard his father begin to explain, "we are hunting a troublesome _mononoke_ and have tracked it here. We hope to end its reign of terror before it gets to your village."

"Oh, yes. I have been expecting trouble for quite some time now. I was preparing to face the beast myself, but my old bones are weary. I am happy to see such a capable group come to our defense. Alas, the forest is quiet and the animals are at peace. If the retched beast comes at all I suspect it will come very deep into the night."

"We are prepared to wait, miko-sama."

Her wisened face crinkled as she smiled. "In that case, please join me for dinner."

Kohaku watched avidly as his father dipped his head in another bow. "We could not impose on you or your village."

The old woman laughed. "Impose, you say? Nonsense! You have come to do us a great service. We will be insulted if you do not allow us to treat you like honored guests! Our harvest has been plentiful and we wish to share our good fortune with others." The old woman turned with surprising agility and beckoned them to follow. "Come, now."

"How could we turn down such a generous offer?" He laughed his loud, inviting, bellowing laugh and followed dutifully behind the priestess.

Brother and sister traded looks before shrugging and following in the footsteps of their father.

* * *

><p>Sango wasn't sure if they ate outside because it was a beautiful evening or because Kaede's hut would have been a tad bit crowded with all of them in it; regardless, it was a lovely night and Kaede was an excellent cook. They sat around an open fire in a semi-circle, gratefully accepting when Kaede offered seconds. The gray-haired miko had prepared a soup filled with fresh, sweet vegetables and succulent chunks of meat. When Sango was done she tipped back the bowl and drank the broth.<p>

Beside her, Kohaku did the same. Sango smiled when Kaede offered him thirds and he heartily accepted. Kohaku had grown up listening to stories of these kinds of adventures, though some of them were filled with slight elaborations. Their uncle was fond of telling a story about how they'd tracked a terrible blood-thirsty oni for several weeks, forgoing sleep and food much of the time in order to catch their elusive pray. While their uncle never outright lied, he padded much of the facts, stretching the truth in order to both scare and impress the children of their village.

Kohaku had probably been expecting the worst - not this quiet little village guarded by a kind miko who could stew a mean vegetable soup. Some of the bolder, more curious villagers ventured over, unable to overlook such a novelty group of guests. "Taijiya!" they exclaimed and the slayers had no problem sharing some of their favorite stories with the inquisitive villagers. Beside her, Kohaku was relaxed, listening in carefully, never tiring of hearing the same tales over. As peaceful and as warm the night was, and as full and comfortable as Sango felt, she couldn't relax her guard.

Pulling her Hiraikotsu onto her lap, she pulled a small vial from her sash and began smoothing the polish over the weapon. Kaede found herself drawn to the silent young woman and her curious weapon. She wasn't laughing and enjoying the evening as her kinsman were, despite the fact that many of the younger men of the village kept sending hopeful glances her way. The young woman seemed on edge, her dark, calculating eyes taking furtive glances toward the encroaching forest.

"That is an interesting weapon. It looks almost as if it is made of bone..." Kaede eyed the large boomerang that was as long as Sango was tall.

Sango's eyes lit up with something akin to pride. "It _is_ bone, actually. My Hiraikotsu was forged from the bones of _youkai_."

Kaede's eyes gleamed. "You must be a talented warrior, to be able to wield such a thing."

Sango blushed, shaking her head softly. "No, not really. Lots of practice is all," she said humbly. Kohaku tuned into the conversation and grinned cheekily up at his sister. "Don't be so bashful, sister," he chided gently. Then, turning to Kaede, he continued, "Sango is one of the best fighters in our village. Father calls her a prodigy."

Sango blushed, intently returning to the cleaning of her weapon. Kaede laughed warmly, her gaze resting on the smiling, freckle-faced youth. "And what weapon might you use, young warrior?"

With a sheepish smile, Kohaku drew his Kusarigama from his obi, holding it up so that the sharp sickle and chain gleamed in the firelight. Kaede looked the weapon over with an appreciative gaze. "You two must make quite the pair during a battle."

Pausing, Sango glanced over at her brother with a bright smile before sparing a quick look at the old miko. "I'm sure that we will. This is Kohaku's first hunt."

"How remarkable that I will bear witness to such a thing." Kaede smiled assuringly over at the boy who now looked a bit queasy. "I'm sure this beast doesn't stand a chance," that said, she refilled Kohaku's bowl, insisting that a growing boy needed to keep up his strength.

* * *

><p>It was still early, the waxing moon cresting in the night sky, when the <em>taijiya<em> agreed to put on a show for the villagers. It was just a few training exercises but the villagers were highly impressed, clapping and cheering, as the children gaped with wide-eyed awe.

Sango sighed and Kohaku glanced up at his elder sister. "Father and the others can be such show offs sometimes."

Kohaku laughed, agreeing amiably.

"You want to join them, don't you?" Sango quirked an eyebrow, giving her little brother a knowing look.

Kohaku smiled nervously as he dipped his head apologetically. "I wouldn't mind some last-minute pointers from Father and Uncle."

"Go on, then." Sango shoed him off and he eagerly joined they fray.

"You are a good sister."

Sango tried to keep her surprise hidden. She hadn't noticed the elderly miko come up behind her. "Oh...thank you, miko-sama."

Kaede smiled warmly as she took a seat next to the young woman. "You remind me of my elser sister. She doted on me much as you dote on the boy before she died."

Sango's eyes took on a gentle sheen as she watched her brother. Kaede seemed old to her and she immediately assumed that the miko's elder sister had died a long time ago from natural causes. Still, she knew how much it hurt to lose a loved one, no matter what the circumstances and she turned her gentle smile on the old woman. "When our mother died I guess I picked up on some of the slack. Kohaku was so young...I suppose I'm very protective of him."

A look of understanding passed between them and they sat in companionable silence until Sango glanced uneasily towards the forest, almost subconsciously. The wise old woman was still quick witted and she picked up on Sango's discomfort and turned to look in the direction that had claimed Sango's attention. From their vantage point all they could see was the dark canopy of trees, but one tree in particular stood much taller than the others, long, slender branches reaching out towards the nearly-full moon.

"Something wrong, child?"

Sango considered herself an adult by all accounts, but she didn't balk when the old woman called her 'child.' Perhaps because no one had called her such things since her mother was alive, or maybe because compared to the kind-hearted miko she was not but a child.

"That forest..." Sango said slowly, searching for a name to fit her emotion. "It makes me uneasy."

Kaede was silent for a moment as she regarded the dark forest. "That forest is forbidden. It is no wonder it makes you ill at ease."

Despite herself, Sango felt her curiosity peak. "Why is that forest forbidden?"

Some of the shine seemed to leave the old woman and the humor left her smile. "It is a long, sad tale," Kaede warned.

Sango glanced over at the crowd of assembled villagers, laughing and clapping in a semi-circle around the _taijiya_. "If you don't mind, I think we have time," Sango said gently.

Kaede nodded. "No one is allowed in Inuyasha's forest..." at Sango's puzzled expression Kaede obligingly continued, "because a powerful _hanyou_ is sealed there."

"A _hanyou_?" Sango's tongue tripped over the rarely used term and leaned forward. "How rare! I've never heard of such a thing before except in theory. I've only ever heard father mention it once and it was in passing. Powerful, you say?"

"Indeed. The legend goes that the hanyou's father was a very powerful inu-youkai. Allegedly, his mother was a beautiful princess who enamored the Inu-no-taisho. Despite his mixed heritage, it is said that this hanyou was just as powerful as any full-blooded _youkai_. Maybe he was even more fearsome because of his mixed blood."

"How interesting..."Sango rested her chin in her palm, eyes glued to the old woman."But if he was so powerful how did he come to be sealed?"

"A powerful _miko_ sealed him to a tree with a sacred arrow. She was a prodigy in her own right." Kaede winked. "Her spiritual abilities were unparalleled."

"She only sealed him? If she was so strong why didn't this _miko_ kill him outright?"

Kaede averted her gaze. "At one point...this _miko_ and this hanyou had become...allies. I would even go so far as to say they had become friends."

Sango laughed. "You had me going there for a minute. What a clever tale. A _miko_ friends with a _youkai_. Kohaku would like this story."

"Is it so strange? So unbelievable?" Kaede gave a pointed look to the tiny nekomata curled by Sango's feet. The neko is question flicked an ear and blinked up innocently at the two humans before settling her head daintily on her black-tipped paws. Kirara had long ago abandoned her battle form so as not to scare the villagers.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "I see your point. Please, continue. If these two were such friends then why did the _miko_ seal him at all?"

"Well, you see, this hanyou was after the _Shikon-no-tama_." Kaede noticed Sango visibly stiffen. "You've heard of it?"

Sango chuckled weakly and offered a wry smile. The old woman had no idea just how much she knew of the Shikon-no-tama. "You could say that. Anyways, the Shikon has been missing from this world for a long time now."

"Fifty years," Kaede supplied.

"Yes, that sounds about right."

Kaede stoked the fire which had faded to glowing embers before clearing her voice. "It just so happens that this powerful _miko_ was the guardian of the Jewel. The most popular version of the story is this: A favorable alliance formed between the _miko_ and the _hanyou_, but despite how close they had become, he could not ignore his lust for the Shikon and eventually turned against her to claim the jewel for his own. She managed to seal him, but unfortunately she died that same day, taking the jewel with her into the afterlife."

"And what of the less popular version?" Sango prompted.

Kaede smiled, but Sango couldn't help but feel sad at the sight. "The _hanyou_ and the _miko _loved each other and he was going to use the jewel to become human for her. Something happened to cause the _hanyou_ to feel betrayed, so he rampaged the village and took the jewel. Well, you know the rest of the story."

"She sealed him away and then died?"

"And the Shikon hasn't been seen since," Kaede concluded.

"So which version is the true one?"

The old woman chuckled. "Perhaps the first, maybe the second. It could be that neither one is true. There are only two people in the entire world who could tell us the truth. One has been dead for over fifty years and the other is pinned to a tree, asleep for all eternity."

Sango contemplated the old _miko's_ words. "You really expect me to believe this story? There isn't really a hanyou in that forest, is there?"

"Aye, child. I have seen the proof with my own eyes. If you go into the forest you would find a _hanyou_ pinned to the tallest tree, an arrow through his heart. In over fifty years, he has not changed, nor aged, nor moved. He is as he was and that is how he always shall be. Eternal youth crystallized, like a butterfly trapped in its cocoon."

Kaede could still see the disbelief in Sango's eyes, so she patted the girls' shoulder with a matronly smile. "It is a strange story. I would not believe it myself had I not witnessed the _hanyou's_ sealing myself when I was a small child. You see, it was my elder sister who pinned him there." Kaede pointed to the patch that covered her left eye. "I was an eye witness, you could say," she said, obviously feeling clever because she chuckled wryly.

Sango felt her eyes widen and she found that she no longer held any skepticism in her heart. _'Why does this story...why does it sound so very..._familiar_?' _Sango glanced back towards the forest and the heavy aura of a powerful_ youkai_ made her shiver. This aforementioned hanyou must have been strong indeed. 'A hanyou…' Sango thought, curious and bewildered by the thought of a human and a youkai joining to create a child. She pondered the situation for a moment before shrugging. _'I suppose there are stranger things in this world…'_

* * *

><p>After the villagers had been entertained and the children been sent to bed, the <em>taijiya <em>sat around a dying fire, talking softly. The villagers had taken shelter in their homes for the night, trusting the slayers to keep them safe. Only the elderly miko stayed awake, a bow resting casually across her lap and a quiver of arrows at the ready.

Though they chattered, the _taijiya_ were on alert, ears and eyes sharp. As hard as Sango tried to concentrate, her mind kept wandering back to the _miko_'s story of the sealed _hanyou. 'Why did the tale of the miko and the hanyou sound so familiar to me? Could I have heard it somewhere before?'_

Sango's gaze kept coming back to the forbidden forest, though she had no desire to see the sealed _youkai_ for herself. For whatever reason, she trusted Kaede, and though she was curious she did not wish to lay eyes on this mysterious _hanyou_ of lore. The irony was not lost on Sango when the _mononoke_ they were waiting for appeared from the opposite direction she'd been staring in all night.

It was only the _miko's_ soft, weary warning that alerted them before the beast struck. "It comes."

Sango watched as her father and the other men rushed to meet the centipede-like creature. She wore the face and upper-body of a woman with the addition of four more arms, but her body was long and winding, like a snakes, with many insect-esque legs. Kohaku grimaced but followed his sister as they made a long arc, slipping in behind the _mononoke, _completing the strategic circle the slayers had made.

"Sssilly humansss..." the creature hissed, her words distorted by protruding fangs and an unnaturally long tongue. "You dare to challenge me?" she laughed, raising up before them like a cobra might before it strikes. "You will make me a fine meal."

She lurched for the men in front of her, moving so quickly their eyes had a difficult time tracking her movement.

"Father!" Kohaku cried out only to have his sister pull him back.

"Stay in formation. Father and the others can handle themselves. You'll only get in the way if you storm in like that. Just focus on yourself, Kohaku," Sango commanded quietly, though firmly.

"Sorry," Kohaku whispered, watching as his father nimbly rolled out of the way, drawing his weapon and smoothly severing one of the _mononoke's_ many arms. She reared back with a wretched hiss, eyes wide with disgust and anger.

"How dare you, ssscum! Now behave!"

"Hah! Not a chance!"

It didn't take long for them to surround the centipede-woman and pin her to the ground. Kohaku realized his weapon was ideal for this kind of scenario and eagerly drew his weapon, taking aim. The chain's weight was familiar as it slid through his hands. The sharp sickle made a wet sound as it tore through flesh, entering the centipede's flank.

She screamed at them, shouting curses, struggling out of their tenuous hold. Kohaku was beginning to feel a bit nervous as she twisted onto her back, nearly freeing herself. Then, he heard his sister's battle cry seconds before her Hiraikotsu sailed through the air with deadly precision. The bone cut through the centipede's flesh with barely any resistance, splitting her long body cleanly into two. When the boomerang arced in the air on its return, it cut through the _mononoke_ again, cutting her into neat quarters. Sango caught her weapon effortlessly, the weight forcing her back a few inches.

"Amazing!" Kohaku shouted, wide-eyed.

The others wasted no time in assuring that the creature was dead. Kaede approached them with a satisfied smile. "So quick! I didn't even have to lend a hand. I should have known." Kaede winked over at Kohaku, who hung his head bashfully.

"Nicely done, Sango." Sango smiled at her father's praise.

The _taijiya_ circled the corpse. "Normally, we would take bone and other materials from the creatures we slay, but this one was so weak I don't think we'll bother. Armor or weapons made from her hide would be too weak to be any good.

Sango leaned over to touch the scaly hide of the centipede. "I don't know father...her hide is fairly strong."

He shook his head. "I fear it would just be a waste of time. The integrity of out weapons shouldn't be compromised. What if your Hiraikotsu was forged form mononoke of this calibur?"

Sango made a face and the men chuckled.

"Then what should we do with the body?" Kohaku asked softly.

Kaede intervened smoothly, "we have a place to put remains."

Sango's father smiled brazenly. "By all means, _miko-_sama, please show us this place and we'll clean up our mess."

* * *

><p>"A well?" Sango eyed the old, dry well perceptively.<p>

"Yes; we call it the bone eaters well. We place the bones and carcasses of_ youkai_ inside and they simply...disappear after a small amount of time has passed."

"How odd."

"How convenient," her father countered.

No one brooked an argument, though. The _taijiya_ simply hauled the pieces of the _mononoke_ over the lip of the old well. The chunks of skewered flesh hit the ground with gross, wet thuds, but aside from some left over blood, the clean-up was easy. The slayers escorted the _miko_ back to the village where she promptly offered them bales of rice as payment.

"That's not neccessary _miko_-sama."

"I insist."

Only fools would turn down food in such an unstable world, so the _taijiya_ graciously accepted the _miko'_s offer of a reward and refuge for the remainder of the night.

However, when Kaede rose early the next morning there was no sight of the _taijiya_. It was as if they'd never come at all. Kaede smiled to herself, offering up a silent prayer for the young slayer Sango and her brother. _'May their lives be long and and happy...perhaps we will meet again one day.' _

* * *

><p>The dark-haired young man rested in the ripe, tall, green grass, his hands clasped behind his head as he watched the slow beginnings of night turning into day. It was warm, but a constant wind billowed through his robes and knocked the rings of his <em>shakujou<em> together so that they produced a slight, resonating bell-sound. The wind almost seemed as if it were trying to push him.

'_The winds of change_,' he thought, watching the first delicate fingers of sunlight appear on the horizon. He sat up slowly, collecting his trusty _shakujou, _using the staff to help him to his feet.

_'Where the Gods point, I will follow_,' he sighed inwardly, a boyish grin tugging at his lips as he headed in a new direction. _'I wonder where this path will lead me...' _A look of determination shone in his dark azure eyes. _'Hopefully this path is the right one...and I will soon be free of this curse.'_

* * *

><p><em>Annoying Authors Note:<em>

Thanks for reading! As you can see, I really am skewering Takahashi-sama's creation for my own pleasure. Hope no one minds too much! :whistles innocently:

I really appreciate any and all feedback. Not only does it mean a lot to me, but I also like it when readers tell me what they like and don't like. Plus, I don't have a betta - no one really edits my shit but me (and sometimes I'm too lazy to edit..hehe). So, if anyone notices any errors or inconsistencies...please feel free to call me out on them!

*Just so everyone is clear, I've decided to utilize a few more words rather than _'youkai' _which seems to be the generally accepted blanket term by the fandom. More or less, I wanted to distinguish the different types of super-natural creatures that teem throughout Takahashi-sama's world.

_YOUKAI_: There is very little difference between a _youkai_ and a _mamono_. If anything, it is that _youkai_ are not assumed to be inherently evil, they are simply a different race of creatures that tend to see humans as lesser-beings and sometimes a food source.

_MONONOKE_: This is a generic term for non-human creatures that have something supernatural about them. They live in the human world, but they typically do not have a human appearance.

_MAMONO_: This type of "demon" can range from amorphous clouds of evil to animal-like beasts to stunningly beautiful humanoids (like Sesshomaru, for example). It is assumed that they see humans as nothing more than a great source of food, although occasionally the power of love can transform them into heroes. It should be noted that not all mamono are man-eaters.

Thanks again for reading! Next chapter...enter Kagome stage left!


End file.
